


Weekly Call

by maddogkyouchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddogkyouchan/pseuds/maddogkyouchan
Summary: It’s a ritual, ever since graduating, that Asahi, Koushi, and Daichi all get on a Skype call every weekend to keep in touch and talk about what’s going on in their lives. It happens the same time on the same day every week, which makes it odd when Daichi doesn’t join the call exactly on time.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 233





	Weekly Call

It’s a ritual, ever since graduating, that Asahi, Koushi, and Daichi all get on a Skype call every weekend to keep in touch and talk about what’s going on in their lives. It happens the same time on the same day every week, which makes it odd when Daichi doesn’t join the call exactly on time.

“He probably just lost track of time,” Asahi says as he lets his hair down.

Koushi misses it- a shame, it’s one of his favorite sights- in favor of texting their missing friend for the third time in as many minutes. “He’s never late,” he says with an over-dramatic pout, but he loses it when Daichi finally appears on screen.

His face is red and a little sweaty, his hair plastered to his forehead. A sight for Koushi’s sore eyes. “Sorry- sorry, I kind of forgot.”

“How did you forget?” Koushi shakes his head. “Ah, what a terrible friend you are.”

“I’m here now,” Daichi protests, sounding out of breath.

“Were you out on a run?” Asahi asks, his eyes focused on Daichi’s part of the screen.

There’s a short pause, the redness of Daichi’s face seeming to spread further, before he nods. “Yeah, I just had a lot of energy, so…”

Koushi props his head up on one hand, smiling into the camera. “You know, there are better ways to handle that than going all the way out on a run.”

“I don’t want to hear wherever this joke is going,” Daichi says. “What have you two been up to?”

“Classes have been exhausting,” Asahi sighs, leaning back in his chair. “And I’ve been so tired that I keep poking myself with needles.”

“Shame,” Koushi smiles. “You have such nice hands.”

As always, Asahi flushes at being complimented. “Suga.”

“Sorry, sorry!” he waves the awkward moment away. “Ah, everything’s been fine on my front. My advisor is suggesting I shadow an actual class next semester.”

“Oh, that’s nice!” Asahi grasps onto the change of subject. “Does the school set you up with that?”

“Mhm! I’ll have to take it up with the head of my major, though. What about you, Daichi?”

“Huh?” He glances up from his phone- he clearly wasn’t paying attention.

“Are you ignoring us?” Koushi asks. “That’s so rude.” But he’s not offended, just curious- Daichi seems a little out of it today.

“Ah, sorry, I was watching something Tetsurou sent me.”

Koushi’s eyes light up.

“ _No,_ it’s nothing dirty!” Daichi immediately defends himself, face flushing. “It’s just more cat videos!”

“I didn’t say anything! You sound so defensive. Are you sure it’s so innocent?” Koushi teases. He’s been delighted ever since he learned of Daichi and Kuroo’s friends-and-rivals-with-benefits situation. Despite his own interest in Daichi, he’s not particularly jealous. Every hickey Kuroo leaves on him is a good opportunity for flirty teasing, after all.

Asahi, however, can’t handle flirty teasing at all, even when he’s just witnessing it. He’s already sliding down in his hair, slowly sinking out of frame, as Daichi protests. “It isn’t! I’ll send it to you.”

“I don’t know, maybe you’re just sending a random video to distract from you watching porn in the middle of our call,” he jokes, enjoying how Daichi sputters and gets more flustered. “That’d explain why you were late! Did we interrupt a jerk-off session? How rude of us-”

Koushi cuts himself off at Daichi’s horrified expression. That’s definitely not his usual reaction- in fact, it almost implies… He looks Daichi over again. The flushed face- not from exertion, but embarrassment- the long-sleeved shirt that he never would have worn out on a run this late in the spring... “Oh my god. You weren’t out on a run.”

_“What?”_ Asahi squeaks. He sits up from where he was almost out of sight, eyes wide as he looks at Daichi’s camera. Koushi can tell when he notices the same details he did. “Oh- oh my god, Daichi- we could have waited longer-!”

“I wasn’t going to- that would have been so much weirder!” Daichi cracks, all but confessing that they’re right.

“Are you actually watching porn right now?” Koushi questions excitedly. This is a side of Daichi he’s never had the opportunity to witness, he wants all the details he can get.

“No! It really is a cat video- I was trying to calm down-” he turns the phone around. It’s hard to see, but it’s a video of a cat licking it’s owner’s finger so the owner can groom it.

“Aw, but you’re cute when you’re riled up!” At Koushi’s words, Daichi fumbles and drops his phone. Faintly, there’s a whining noise coming from Asahi- he may be dying. “What were you doing before we called, then?”

“Suga!” Asahi interrupts loudly. “This is so- oh my god, should I go? If you two are going to talk about this, I should go-”

Koushi laughs, sounding incredibly innocent despite the topic. “No way! If I’m finally going to get Daichi’s kinks out of him, I need a witness!” Or rather, if this is actually heading anywhere, he wants them both here. Is it selfish? Probably. But he likes them both, and this could be fun- and from the look on Asahi’s face, he’s probably not actually opposed to listening in.

“Daichi,” Koushi coos, watching him tense. Daichi isn’t even looking at the screen anymore, too flustered to make what passes as eye contact. “Daichi, what were you getting off to before we so rudely interrupted? Maybe we could help?”

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Asahi starts whispering in the background as Daichi shifts in his seat.

“I don’t know why you want to know that,” he says, tense.

“Don’t be so stiff, Daichi- ah, but I guess you can’t help that right now, can you?” A delightfully conflicted expression crosses Daichi’s face, and Koushi decides to push it just a little further. “It must be uncomfortable when it’s so stiff. Why don’t you get your pants open?”

“Is this really happening?” Daichi asks, sounding almost out of it. He shifts again. “I’m not just having some- some hallucination of my best friend hitting on me, am I.”

“Why? Do you fantasize about that?” he asks, leaning in towards the camera. From the way Daichi tenses, he’s right on the money. “Oh, you have!” And every time he calls Daichi out on something, he gets notably more flustered. This is fun.

Daichi doesn’t answer, but after a moment his hand goes out of view, and there’s a very quiet unzipping sound. Asahi’s chanting gets a little louder. “Oh my _god,_ Daichi-”

“Suga said-” He tries to defend himself, but Koushi cuts him off.

“Uh-uh. You’re not getting out of responsibility by blaming me, Daichi.” From the way he shrinks into himself, that was exactly what he was doing. “You want this,” Koushi says, with just a tinge of amazement. “You want this, but you’re embarrassed about wanting it.”

“Suga, come on,” Daichi mutters, still not looking at the screen.

“Don’t call me ‘Suga’ if we’re doing this,” he says, grinning to himself. “If you want me to keep going, call me by my first name.”

There’s a pause, and he watches intently, waiting for the scales to tip in Daichi’s mind. Asahi seems just as focused on Daichi’s expression, though he’s clearly flustered about it. “…Koushi,” Daichi whispers after a long moment.

“Good!” he says, clapping his hands together. “Now- what exactly were you doing when you were so late for our call?”

“You know what I was doing,” he says, voice low.

“Details, Daichi.” When Daichi seems tongue-tied, he decides to keep guiding him through the topic. “Did Kuroo get you worked up?”

“No, it just happened.” He’s still quiet, but Koushi’s prompting seems to help.

“Oh? Still have that active sex drive, huh?”

Daichi scoffs, but he’s red to his ears. Sleepovers- both training camps and private affairs- had made his sex drive an open secret, never discussed but known by anyone who noticed him sneak off to handle himself. It’s a shame Koushi had the self-control to keep from poking fun at it- maybe this could have started years ago.

“Suga, don’t tease him so badly,” Asahi warns. So, maybe it wasn’t entirely his own self-control that used to stop him, but he never wanted to refuse Asahi when he requested that Koushi leave Daichi be. Except…

“He likes being teased, Asahi. I’m just giving him what he wants.”

“… _is_ that what you want, Daichi?” Asahi asks, voice a little deeper, almost heated, despite his flustered expression. It even makes Koushi sit up a little straighter in interest.

When Daichi refuses to respond, Koushi laughs softly. “Maybe we should go to Kuroo? After all the time they’ve spent together, surely he could help us get Daichi off-”

“No,” Daichi cuts him off. “I’ll- ugh, I’ll go along, just don’t get him involved.”

“Why? Scared he’ll spill all your kinky secrets?”

Daichi shifts and props an elbow up on the arm of his desk chair. He rests his chin on his hand, which makes Koushi realize that his other hand has been out of frame for a little bit now. “It’s not like you need to know, if this is just a one-time-”

Koushi barely hears him when he cuts him off. “Hey, Daichi, where’s your right hand right now?”

Daichi tenses again. “I’m- I’m not touching myself-”

“Are you lying?” Asahi asks before squeaking, as if surprised by his own question.

The earnestness seems to affect him, though, and Daichi averts his gaze from the camera again. “Well. Just through my pants.”

“Push your chair back?” Koushi suggests. “So we can see it.”

“Wh- you want to see me-?”

“Well, as cute as your orgasm face is gonna be, it’ll be more fun to see what you’re doing when you get there, you know? You agree, right, Asahi?” When he glances at Asahi, he freezes before bursting into laughter.

Asahi’s let his hair fall in front of his face, completely covering his face. He looks like some kind of horror movie monster, other than the bits of flushed face that can be seen through the gaps.

“God, Asahi, you’re even worse than Daichi!” Koushi has to take a moment to get ahold of himself. Daichi’s laughing a little, too, though he’s still clearly distracted.

“I- I am not- I just- you’re both too much.” He takes the hint, though, and pushes half of it back behind his ear. Asahi bites his lip. “Go back to what you were doing?”

The laughter trails off as the mood starts to return. “You hear him, Daichi. Go back to what you were doing and show us.”

There’s a long moment, but just as Koushi thinks he’ll have to urge him on again, Daichi slowly rolls his chair back. His jeans are open, the plain boxers underneath peeking through. His hand is resting on his upper thigh, close but not actually touching himself.

“Perfect,” Koushi murmurs. “Now, what were you doing before we so rudely interrupted? Wait- no, start from the beginning, how you usually take care of yourself. I don’t want to miss any of this.”

Daichi hesitates a moment longer. “You’re sure about this? Both of you?”

“At this point, I’d be disappointed if you stopped,” Koushi purrs.

“…go ahead,” Asahi says after a moment, and while it’s not a ringing endorsement, it certainly is permission.

Daichi lifts his hips a little, enough to get his jeans off and kick them aside. From there he pauses, seemingly unsure where to go next.

“Your shirt?” Koushi suggests.

“If you want it to be how I do it myself, I don’t really care enough to get my shirt off,” Daichi mutters

“Do it for us anyway. I want to see how far your blush goes.”

Daichi huffs, but peels it off and throws it the way of his jeans. Asahi gasps at the sight- as often as they’ve seen a stray hickey at the edge of his collar, his chest and shoulders are a whole other story. They’re littered with marks, some faded and some so fresh Koushi would swear he got them only hours beforehand.

“Don’t make a big deal about it,” Daichi sighs. “It’s not my fault Tetsurou is a biter.”

“Oh, but it’s so pretty,” Koushi coos. “Shame you were never so torn up when we were on the team, imagine the locker room talk-”

Daichi’s breath hitches and his hand moves, cupping himself through his boxers.

“…oh?”

“Let’s- let’s just get this going,” Daichi tries to play it off. Koushi’s about to call him out on it, but then he’s taking his boxers off, too, and Koushi finds this far more important. He doesn’t even get a good look before Daichi has a hand around himself, starting a slow pace. He only has time to notice that it looks almost… slick.

“You didn’t clean up at all before joining the call, did you?” Koushi asks. “You really thought you could hide it and stay calm like that?” Daichi’s eyes flutter closed, and he starts playing with the head, still keeping it slow.

“God,” Asahi whispers after a few minutes of watching Daichi get himself worked back up. “Daichi, you’re so…” he seems lost for words, but at least he’s not hiding anymore. He’s paying just as much attention as Koushi is.

It’s a gamble, but Koushi goes for it. “He’s so easy, isn’t he?” Jackpot. Daichi bites his lip and lets go of himself, reaching off camera with his clean hand. “Ah, need more lube? With how wet you are, I’m surprised you need it,” he teases.

“It’s not for that,” Daichi murmurs, and the call is suddenly silent. Asahi may be literally holding his breath.

“…oh?” Koushi asks after a moment. “Then what, exactly, is it for?”

“Don’t make me say it,” he says, sounding breathless as he pops the cap on the bottle.

“Say it,” Asahi says, too quickly, and he shrinks into himself when he realizes.

Daichi shudders, though, and bites his lip harder. “I just… I’m gonna. Finger myself.”

“How often do you do that?” Koushi’s eager to hear the answer, but it takes a moment, Daichi distracted as he warms the lube up between his fingers.

“I guess… maybe most times I get off.”

Asahi’s gasp is almost comedic, but this isn’t a time to laugh. Not when Daichi is shifting to the edge of the chair and slowly spreading his legs. Koushi almost wonders if he’s shown off for a camera before, but honestly, if he has, Koushi doesn’t want to know. He’d like to pretend that this is just for them.

At the very least, the soft moan Daichi lets out as he presses a finger into himself is only for the two of them to hear.

“I have to admit, Daichi, I didn’t expect you to be a bottom,” Koushi hums, watching intently. “It’s a pleasant surprise, though.”

“Don’t say that,” Daichi says, a little breathy.

“Why? It’s true, isn’t it? You like fingerfucking yourself until you come, right?” Daichi just moans again, a little louder, as he starts working in a second finger alongside the first. Asahi is so red, he looks like he could explode. “Oh, you’re in a rush to get as much in you as possible, aren’t you? Do you have-”

Koushi sits up straight. “Oh, Daichi,” he breathes, delighted. “Please. Please, please- tell me you still have the toy I got you for your eighteenth birthday.”

Daichi stills.

It’d been a joke, of course, but Koushi had turned eighteen months before Daichi, and he had to rub it in his face somehow. So, of course, the moment he became legal, at their own private celebration of Daichi’s birthday, he handed him an innocent-looking wrapped present, which Daichi had eagerly unwrapped only to find a dildo- reasonably sized, of course, and skin tone, to make it all the more embarrassing. Daichi had yelled at him for almost half an hour, Koushi cackling the entire time. Asahi had abandoned them both, walking around the block until the yelling stopped.

The next day, at Asahi’s birthday party, Koushi had gotten him a book he’d been wanting for a while, which started a whole new fight about why Asahi didn’t get a sex toy when poor Daichi was subjected to one. Though, of course, it only would have been funny the first time.

“Daichi,” Koushi continues. “If you do, you have to use it. I want to see how you fuck yourself with the toy I got you.”

“Please,” Asahi breathes, and then tries to hide his face when the others look at his screen.

“You- you want to see-?” Daichi sounds shocked.

“…so much,” he admits. “I- you look, you already look and sound so good like this…”

Koushi can’t help but let out a laugh. “Finally, I thought you’d pretend you weren’t here the whole time!” Asahi just shakes his head in response.

There’s movement from Daichi’s screen, but by the time Koushi’s looked back, Daichi’s already missing. There’s some odd sounds- a door opening, then some rustling that he can’t quite place, but he has high hopes for where this is going.

When he returns, with that exact dildo in hand, he knows his hope wasn’t misplaced. Daichi quickly sets it down offscreen, though, before returning to his chair. “It- it’ll take a bit more prep,” he warns them. He sounds more excited than flustered as he speaks now, which is a delightful change.

“Okay,” Asahi answers quickly. “Then, please?”

Daichi’s eager as he presses two fingers back inside and gets to work at opening himself up. As beautiful and distracting as the sight is, Koushi still can’t help but focus on what caused the change. “Oh, I see,” he hums with a smile. “You really want Asahi to be the one telling you what to do, don’t you?”

“I- uh, th-that’s not really…” Daichi starts, but he seems to have problems keeping his mind on track.

“Oh no, I understand completely. There’s really something about it, isn’t there? Our gentle giant with a glass heart suddenly ordering you around?”

“Suga,” Asahi starts.

“Ah, Asahi- remember what I told Daichi about calling me Suga?”

“…you’re… not in charge of me.”

And oh, Asahi’s rare boldness really gets him going. Koushi just lets out a quiet laugh. “Okay, okay. But still, I feel like if we can get off together watching Daichi fuck himself, you can stand to call me by my first name.”

Asahi shifts a little in his seat. “…alright. Koushi.”

Koushi beams. Honestly, he’s been waiting for this moment for years. “Can you do me one more little favor, Asahi? Well, it probably isn’t that little…” At Asahi’s confused expression, he continues. “Can you get your cock out, too?”

“Wh- like, on the camera?” he sounds scandalized.

“Oh, so- so it’s fine when- when I-” Daichi’s cut off by his own moan. He’s up to three fingers now. “Fuck, please, Asahi…”

“He’s literally begging for it, Asahi,” Koushi points out, and he loves that they can gang up on him even like this.

Asahi looks torn for a moment before starting to move his camera. Unlike Daichi, who moved back to be completely in the shot, Asahi just angles it down to his lap as he opens up his pants, pushes down his underwear, and-

“Holy fucking shit,” Daichi says, barely audible.

Now, they’d known he was big- they were on the same team, they showered together, of course they’d seen him before. It looked perfectly proportional at the time. But hard? That’s an entire other story. If Koushi would call the dildo he bought for Daichi ‘reasonably sized’, Asahi would be a little closer to ‘unreasonably sized’.

“Oh my god. Oh my _god,_ ” Daichi continues, staring at Asahi’s screen without shame.

“I have to agree with Daichi. My god, Asahi, how did we not know you have a perfect dick?”

“It… is it perfect?” he sounds embarrassed, of course, but also just genuinely surprised, which just isn’t fair. It’s such a shame his face isn’t in the picture anymore, Koushi wants to see him blush- but also, this really is a perfect angle.

“It is. Can you start stroking yourself?” After a moment, Asahi’s hand comes into view, and he starts slowly stroking himself. Daichi lets out an honest-to-god whine as he pulls his fingers out of himself and reaches offscreen. “God, look at how needy you made Daichi just by showing off,” Koushi sighs. “I just can’t compete with that.”

“This isn’t- it’s not a competition,” Asahi complains.

“Not now it isn’t.” It’s all in good fun, though, and he returns the courtesy, pulling back enough to get his own dick in view when he pulls it out. He doesn’t make a big show of it- what’s the point, after a beauty like Asahi is onscreen?

It’s another loud moan from Daichi that gets his eyes off of Asahi’s screen, and Koushi’s breath catches in his throat. Asahi’s heavy breathing has stopped altogether- he must be holding his breath, the part of Koushi’s brain that isn’t focused on Daichi idly thinks. Most of him, however, is just watching the way Daichi slowly slides the dildo inside of himself- especially when he stops partway through to catch his breath.

By the time it’s most of the way in him, Daichi’s nearly panting, and Koushi’s mind is finally back online. “Daichi, you sound so cute like this… I can’t believe our good, upstanding captain had such a dirty side.” Daichi shudders at that, eyes closing. “Oh, no- don’t look away from the audience, isn’t that kind of rude?”

“Koushi,” he rasps. “Come on…”

“What do you think, Asahi?” he asks, keeping his voice cheery despite the mood.

There’s a pause, both Koushi and Daichi waiting, before Asahi speaks up, face still off-screen. “Don’t… close your eyes, Daichi.”

“You heard the man, Daichi- you’re outnumbered. Ah, maybe you like that, though?”

Daichi doesn’t respond to that, but does open his eyes again, watching the screen. The toy seems to get the most of his attention, his cock an afterthought that only gets the occasional stroke when he remembers it. It gets Koushi’s imagination pumping- would it be possible for him to get off just from being fucked? And god, if Koushi were there- if he and Asahi both were, maybe- could he find out? Could Asahi hold Daichi’s arms, pin them to the bed and keep him still as Koushi fucked him with the toy, or better yet, did it himself, until Daichi was writhing against the bed, desperate for more?

He doesn’t even realize he’s speaking aloud until Daichi interrupts him. “God- fuck, Koushi, I- I’d want that, want you both, holy s _hit-_ ”

Koushi’s quick to go along with it, though, not hesitating for a moment. “How would you want it, Daichi?” he asks sweetly. “Like I said, with Asahi pinning you down and me fucking you? Or would it be better for him to fuck you with his giant cock while I used your mouth?”

Asahi groans- though it’s a frustrated sound, it’s still a turn on, going right to Koushi’s dick. “Don’t say things like that.”

“It’s not like I’m wrong, Asahi,” he teases, a little breathless as he strokes himself faster. “And don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. You want to fuck him as much as I do.”

“I- well- yeah, but-” Asahi doesn’t seem very able to defend himself right now. Koushi can’t help but think of what a shame it is that he can’t see how pretty Asahi is when he stutters and gets himself off, but- well, now he has a reason to try and see it in person, huh?

When he starts to feel close, and he can tell the others are too, Koushi speaks up again. “Next time we meet up,” he starts, “next time I see you both- we’re not going out to eat or get drinks or anything. We’re going straight to a hotel, and I’m going to find out what it takes to make you two _scream._ ”

“God, please,” Daichi mumbles, words slurring together as he speeds up the hand stroking his cock.

“Suga- _Koushi,_ ” Asahi corrects himself, and Koushi’s almost about to praise him for it, but then- “Who says we won’t be the ones making you scream?”

That gets him over the edge and he spills into his hand- as amazing as it feels, and how that beautiful suggestion from Asahi feels like it’s going to haunt his wet dreams until he sees them in person… he feels like he just _lost._

In the post-coital haze, he misses when Asahi and Daichi come, though it couldn’t have been long after him. Koushi comes to when there’s a low groan from Daichi- the toy’s been abandoned somewhere offscreen, but he still looks like an absolute mess, flushed all over and covered in sweat and, in some places, lube. Asahi’s straightened his own camera, only his face onscreen, and he somehow manages to look the most put-together. It’s utterly unfair.

Koushi’s deciding what to say- something relaxed, so Asahi and Daichi can’t get too embarrassed about what just happened- but before he can, Asahi speaks up instead. “Um… there’s something I need to tell you both.”

“Wh… what is it?” Daichi asks, still catching his breath.

“I… I don’t just think you two are… um, attractive. I actually… like you? Both of you. Like dating.”

Koushi bites back a laugh- this would be the worst time, but he’s so tempted. “Asahi, that’s so sweet, and I can’t believe you waited until now, of all times, to say that.”

“Well-! I mean, you were talking about- meeting up, and I didn’t want to- if we’re doing things, I guess I just want you two to know… first?”

Daichi groans again, and Asahi tenses, looking nearly scared. “We can never… _ever_ tell the old team how we got together.”

“And of course that’s your first priority!” Koushi cackles- he can’t help it this time. “God, fine- we’ll put off our hotel date until we’ve had a real one. Alright?”

“Sure, sure,” Daichi sighs, looking tired. Unsurprising, that must have taken a lot out of him.

“Oh. Oh- yeah, if that’s alright,” Asahi says, a bit shyly.

“Good. Then- talk to you both next week?”

“Let’s… not wait so long this time,” Asahi says- and Koushi can’t help but agree with him.

**Author's Note:**

> this got put on hold for rarepair week but its finally done. also 1) its my first smut outside of rp since i was like 14 2) its my first hq fic that isnt either suganoya or about tsukki, i really gotta start working on branching out more
> 
> find me on twitter at deltonysus


End file.
